Penguin Play Awards 2010
during the Play Awards]] The Penguin Play Awards 2010 is an event which features five plays being voted on in five different categories to see which play is the best. It began March 18th 2010 and is scheduled to end on March 30th. Aunt Arctic appeared in this party in servers like Husky. Changes There are decorations in a few places in Club Penguin including three major interviewing areas at the Stage, the Dock and the Ski Hill. Rooms Town The Town is mildly decorated with very few changes to it. *There is a banner with the Penguin Play Awards logo hung between the Book Room and the Gift Shop which covers the Night Club sign. *There is a sign in the snow that, when clicked on, will transport a penguin to the Plaza. Plaza The Plaza has had many major changes to it. *The Puffle statue on top of the Pet Shop has a bowtie. *The Stage is painted silver, has a red carpet, cameras and much more decoration. *The Pizza Parlor looks completely different with a new painting job and a star-shaped pizza. *The Sidewalk has been colored gray and there are gold stars all along it (including one that opens up into the Pool). *A vote booth has been placed in the corner of the Plaza where penguins can vote on plays. *Two stars designs have been put in the snow. Stage The Stage has had a major redesign, just like the Penguin Play Awards 2009. *The chairs have turned blue. *The top boxes have cameras in them. *The stage itself has giant awards with blue backgrounds. *There is a giant TV screen that plays "trailers" of the different plays. *The Costume Trunk has items from all previous plays that can be voted on. *There is a Backstage Backstage The Backstage is a members only area, which returned from Penguin Play Awards 2009. *There are cameras and makeup centers plus an interviewing area. *One side has couches and magazines. *There is a coffee/water stand. *Free Penguin Play Awards and Video Cameras are being given out. *SWF Pizza Parlor The Pizza Parlor is now known as Premier Pizza. *The inside has become dark and darker colored. *There are lights shining on the ground like in the Night Club. *The kitchen, tables and stage have been redesigned. Dock The Dock is one of the interviewing places. *An interview stand has been set up with lights, cameras, makeup booths. *Free hats are being given out. *There is a coffee/water stand. *A sign transporting penguins to the Plaza was added. Ski Hill The Ski Hill is one of the interviewing places. *An interview stand has been set up with lights, cameras and makeup booths just like on the Dock. *There is a water/coffee stand. *There is another sign that transports penguins to the Plaza. Nomination Process There are five plays which will be voted on in five different categories. The categories are: *Best Play *Best Set *Best Music *Best Special Effects *Best Costumes The five plays that can be voted on were chosen as the best plays so far, they are: *Squidzoid vs. Shadow Guy & Gamma Gal. *Ruby and The Ruby. *Quest for the Golden Puffle. *Fairy Fables. *Underwater Adventure. Free Items *Penguin Play Award (members-only in the Back Stage). *Video Camera (members-only in the Back Stage). *Press Hat (all penguins in the Dock). Tour Guide Briefings The tour guide briefings for the event go like the following: Plaza: Welcome to the Plaza! Actors come here to take to the Stage... There's a special awards show in there now... Vote for your favorites at this booth. The Plaza's also home to the Pizza Parlour... The Pet Shop and some underground rooms! Script Host Host: There's talent in this audience. I can feel it Host: And the winner for the best play is... Host: Wow! The award for the best costume goes to... Host: Penguin play Award for best music goes to... Host: This year, best effects will be awarded to... Host: Everyone's yawning. Quick - You!! Dance! Act! Sing! Host: Hey you - Gross monster there! Settle down! Host: Excuse me! Lady in red! Got an extra jewel? Host: Hey fairy! Did you bring croissants? Host: Yo! Bring over that shadow wave! Host: Merman, dude. Can you stop splashing? Host: Um... Who let lobsters in here? Host: Shhh! Let them speak. Host: What happens to us if the squid doesn't win? Host: Everyone looks so absoulutely fabulous. Host: I'm excited to see the winners on stage. Host: Dahhling... You look mahhvuleous... Audience Audience: whispers I simply adore your outfit. Audience: Genius! This event is the best! Audience: I get tired listening to boring speeches. Audience: Let's all dress as lobsters and clap our claws! Audience: Everybody on your chairs! ENCORE! Audience: Are video cameras allowed in here? Audience: How loud can we get? Everybody CHEER! Speeches Twee: Applause! Applause! Make it louder! Alaska: Was told there'd be rare puffles. Seen any? Boris: TUMMMMMMY! Bubbles: I'm just happy to have traveled here today. Flippers: Can i tell a joke? Can I? Can I? Ruby: This trophy will look perfect next to my ruby! Hammer: The judges need to look at the nominees more carefully... Hammer: I'll lend them a magnifying glass. Squidzoid: PUNY AUDIENCE! I'M CLEARLY THE WINNER! Shadow Guy: My fans make these fancy events worthwhile! Gamma Gal: Wouldn't be where I am now without bad dudes. Twee: See how my wings sparkle? Flippers: Did you hear about the A, B, Seas? Get it? Lobster: You've had enough time on stage. MOVE ALONG! Squidzoid: RAWWRR! YES! EAT TROPHY! Ruby: Where's Jacques? Someone's lifted my ruby! Alaska: Honor to be here. Next adventure, please. Boris: GIVE ME THE TROOOOOOPHY! Shadow Guy: I'd like thank my fans. And my Shadow Wave. Gamma Gal: For great justice! Host: Thank you! You've been a lovely audience! Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Sneak_Peek_PPA_2010.jpg|The sneak peek from the What's New blog. Party Pictures File:PPATown.png|The Town during the Penguin Play Awards 2010. File:PPAPlaza.png|The Plaza during the Penguin Play Awards 2010. File:PPAStage.png|The Stage during the Penguin Play Awards 2010. File:PPAPizza.png|The Pizza Parlour during the Penguin Play Awards 2010. File:PPADock.png|The Dock during the Penguin Play Awards 2010. File:PPAHill.png|The Ski Hill during the Penguin Play Awards 2010. File:PPABackstage.png|The Backstage during the Penguin Play Awards 2010. Videos 300px|The Video for the play trailers.VOTE FOR UNDERWATER ADVENTURE NOMATER WHAT Trivia *The Penguin Play Awards is based on the Academy Awards. *Many angry Non-members try to block the way to the Backstage though this is against Club Penguin rules and they can be reported for it. *Look carefully at the circling lights in the Pizza Parlour. They reseamble the Mickey Mouse logo. *The sentence in the script "whispers I simply adore your outfit." is the only way you can talk with parentheses. See also *Penguin Play Awards 2009 *Cadence *Aunt Arctic Category:Club Penguin Category:Stage Category:Events Category:Parties